Spare tire carriers which store a spare tire to the underside of a truck or van is known. The spare tire carriers either lower the tire to the ground or pivot the rearward end of the carrier downward. The biggest challenge to accessing the spare tire is the ability of the driver to reach under the vehicle to pull the lowered tire from under the vehicle. In some instances, the driver must lie on the ground to reach the tire from under the vehicle. This can present a problem if the driver has a back problem or is elderly. The retrieval of the spare tire from under the vehicle is further complicated by the weight of the tire.
Several devices have been patented which are aimed at spare tire holders.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,558, to Ruescher, entitled "SPARE TIRE LIFTING DEVICE" discloses a device which assists in lowering and raising the spare tire on a vehicle. The device consists of a winch operated by a ratchet assembly to wind or unwind a strap to raise or lower the spare tire relative to a stored position. The device is installed by a strap and hook assembly on the rear bumper or on the bumper support bracket by an integral hanger.
U.S. Pat No. 5,297,913, to Au, entitled "SPARE TIRE HOIST AND CARRIER" discloses an undercarriage spare tire carrier wherein the tire is lifted by a lever arm. A cable is provided wherein one end of the cable is connected to the center of the tire rim by means of a clip. The cable is threaded over a pulley and is connected on an end of the lever arm.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,641, to Montgomery, Jr., entitled "SPARE TIRE CARRIER APPARATUS" discloses a spring rod having an upper end and a Lower end with the upper end being connected to the vehicle via a mounting assembly. A cradle bar having a forward end attached to the Lower end of the spring rod is received in a cradle receiver member to form a telescoping cradle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,729, to Barkouskie, entitled "SPARE WHEEL CARRIER" discloses a tire rack having brackets mounted on the frame of the truck which support a rod and arms for pivotal motion between a storage position and a release position. When the tire is moved to the release position a worm gear is rotated to pivot a sector gear on the rod.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,325, to McMillan, entitled "DEVICE FOR RAISING AND LOWERING A SPARE TIRE" discloses a device for raising and lowering a spare tire via an actuating lever pivotally attached to the vehicle's rear bumper, and a cable coupling the actuating lever to the truck's spare tire cross strap. The cross strap raises and lowers the spare tire as the actuating lever is pivoted away from and towards the bumper, respectively.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,513, to Delmastro, entitled "SPARE WHEEL CARRIER" discloses a spare wheel carrier which includes a dished support having a generally octagonal shape. The rear end of the dished support provides pivot support to lower the rearward end closest to the bumper. Members are provided with lugs to provide an extendable and retractable strut which releasably supports the rearward end of the dished support.
While each of the above spare tire holders function as desired, none of them disclose a spare tire holder which lowers at least the rearward end of a slidable support shelf wherein the slidable support shelf includes a handle which when pulled slides the slidable support shelf from under the vehicle.
As will be seen more fully below, the present invention is substantially different in structure, methodology and approach from that of the prior spare tire holders.